High School Dreams
by KaiHLover
Summary: Charmed and HSM. As teens.Chapter coming up ,soon working on  it
1. New School Year  begins

High School Dreams:chapter:New School Year

It was the first day of school,once again.The day of the books,the older ones teasing the younger and the newbie's,the principal and the teachers,meeting each of your class mate's who you al ready know for the year at least for Phoebe,Piper,Prue and Paige,and the day also was the day of a hell of other things. Like picking your boyfriend for the year or month or day or hour if you want to.

Prue was standing down the stairs,screaming at Paige and Phoebe. Warning them to hurry,not to be late on the first day. Piper was eating and getting head ache of all the screaming. She stood up and went to Prue.

"Prue ,please stop it. I'm gettin head ache and beside ,they need to know it theirselfs.If they want to be late,so be it."

"Beside's,we're here. Ok?No need screaming anymore."

"Don't tell me ,Prue,that you're going to wear that?"

"Yes,why?"

"It's out."

"Really? Oh,than i better change. Thanks Phoebs."

"Your welcome,sis."

Three minute's Prue's ready to and there off. In Prue car,cuz Paige's doesn't has gas anymore. And Phoebe and Piper 's is in the garage. Checkup.

Ten minute's before time,they arrived. Everybody looked up when they enter the gate. Everybody loves them and they know it. Phoebe checked all the boys,there were new ones and hotties .

"Paige," She stopped walking. "Do you see that guy over there?"

"Who?"

"The boy with his short brown hair ,bleu eyes,and blue T-shirt."

"Ow,i see,sis. Yeah,he's fine."

"Let's go."

They walked over to the boy and his friends. Many were older and knewed the Halliwell's well.

"Well,who is the lucky first boyfriend off the year?"

"Just checking ya'll out. You!"

"Me? Troy,Troy Bolton."

"Tell him who we are,will ya?"

"Phoebe and Paige halliwell.The hottest girls on school."

"Hey man,don't forget Piper and Prue."

Phoebe smilled.They day started well,just like the rest of the years.


	2. Phoebe Halliwell

High School Dreams ,chapter two: Phoebe Halliwell (1/2)

_First of all,thanks to charmedchick34 for the first review. I'm not mad at you,they do sound spoiled,but that's the point. i want than to be like that,not that i hate them or something.The answer at your question is :Prue's 18,Piper is 16,Phoebe 's 17 and Paige is 16 too. All the Hsm kids are 16. Keep reading and thanks for the review.Once more_

_Ow,all the characters made by me are owned by me._

While Phoebe was smiling ,the bell ringed.

"We gotta go,see ya guys."

Phoebe waved and went with her sister to the gym for the 'boring,but i don't really know cuz i'm sleeping on the shoulder next to me' speech and the names would get named and you got put in a classroom with your new classmates. All the while ,Troy was hoping they would sit in the same class .

Until a friend told him she was a year older.Troy looked at Paige and Piper who could be in his class,he could ask them the number of Phoebe's cellphone. Or if they wouldn't ask ,he could ask Prue or Phoebe if needed. But he was scared. Would she laugh with him and tell everyone? Or not?

Finally,he thought,the speech was over,they would know in what class they'll were put in.

"Prue Halliwell ," Did they really had to start with the oldest one's first? "Danny Kingston,Claire Ladet,..."

After a hour or two ,all the names were said and they all went to their classrooms. Troy felt lucky,he was put in class with both the sisters. They went to the right classroom with their teacher Miss. Cindy Catford. Hah!CC. She was pretty hot,but all the guys found the Halliwell's hotter. Miss. Catford was only twenty years old,loved Punk,had black hair,bleu eyes,etc... Who cared?

At least,Troy didn't. Phoebe,Phoebe and Phoebe was all he cared.

"You! Troy isn't?"

"Um,yeah. I'm sorry madam."

"Introduce yourself."

"Um,yeah. Ok,so i'm Troy."

"Hi Troy."

"Bolton,i'm 16,like basketbal,..."

"Phoebe Halliwell." The class lauged and Troy got red.

Shorter chapter,cuz i divided it to make sure they are all as long as they rest is.


	3. Gabriella

_Charmedchick34:yep,Phoebe got the attention of Troy. In this chapter you__'__ll get a part of the answer. Hope you like this too._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Gabriella Montez didn't really liked the boys and girls in her class, there was no one she knew and Troy ,well, Phoebe is more important than she's. Just like that one time ,she lived in a dream ,not willing to see reality. Troy 's hot ,girls know it ,why wouldn't she see it. Thinking of Troy kept her off the world ,which made her run up against Cole.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. It's just, um, well,…"

"It' s just what? Why is a beautiful girl like you worried?"

Gabriella brushes . He's right, she thought, why worry bout Troy when there 're more fish in the sea?

"A guy."

"Well, how is the gut and why is he word it? He doesn't cares about you, now does he?"

"Well, he did.."

"But not now anymore. What do you think about a date?"

"Well, I don't have any one."

"Good, I'll pick you up at eight ."

"Ok ,here's my address."

"See you later, Gabriella."

"Wait ,what's your name?"

"Cole, Cole Turner."

"Bye Cole."

Ok, nice guys do exist. Cole is one of them and he's probably better for her than Troy would ever had been. More thoughtful than Troy.

Now stop thinking about Troy and start thinking about Cole. Why does she keeps on thinking about him ,it's obviously that Phoebe is better than her ….. To him.

Why,oh why? You could go on and ask yourself for hour, blow the date with Cole. Or you can stop and get ready to date Cole. Ready? It's till school ,it's only the fourth hour of the day. What did she had now?

Right, history. History ,not fun . But not as boring as Math's . Let's see, where's history? Gabriella didn't know, she could have walked forever if Phoebe didn't help.

"Hey,where do you need to be?"

"What?"

"Well, you seem like you don't know your way."

"Oh,right. Yeah,I don't."

"Thought so. Now where do you have to be?"

"History."

"Ah,I see . Third floor ,classroom 154."

"Thanks. You see? Is this regular thing to happen the first days?"

"Yep.you're not the only one."

Gabriella smiled for the first time that day, Phoebe's not that bad and Troy 's History .


	4. Gabriella two sneak peek

-1Gabriella ,part two.

The date with Cole and a little sneak peek next chapter.

She had a lot of dates with Troy, but Cole is nicer than him, more though fuller. He kept attention with what she wanted the whole date. She really felt comfy and relaxed totally.

"I see you're enjoying yourself? Good."

"Yeah, you're nicer than Troy ever was."

"I can see that,cuz he left you for Phoebe. Don't take him back when he comes "

"Phoebe seemed nice to me."

"She's ,but she just can't commit. You see?"

"Ow ,Yeah,I see."

"Can I take your coat ,now,"

"What? Ow,sure. Thanks."

"Your welcome."

As Gabriella looked around she could see It was expansive. Than a guy came with cart ,she looked at the prices. So expensive!!!!!!!!!!!

"What do you want?"

"Um, I'll take a salad ,Caesar salad."

"To start?"

"No."

"And I'll take a beef, still bloody ,with a mustard sauce."

"Coming up."

Dinner came fast and for a while, they didn't said anything . There were eating ,after all.

A hour later, they were finished ,Cole paid and they left. He walked all the way home . He's was living on the other side of town!

"You don't have to walk me home."

"And leave this beautiful lady ,so young ,in the unpredictable hands of darkness?"

Gabriella smiled, Cole's a gentleman. She already forgot Troy ,and all their dates. Cole is the now and the future. No need thinking at Troy.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sneak Peek.

Sport. If there was one thing Ryan totally hate ,it was sport. Football, basketball, it all didn't say that much to him.

Acting? Yes, that's fun and his passion. Together with his sister Sharpay. After all, they were members of the theater classes.

Girls? Never really did. What about Paige did his heart asked. Yeah,Paige. What about her?


	5. Ryan 's side

-1School's over and Ryan was home. He threw his back bag in a corner and went to his room. He thought bout school,theather,Paige,love,Paige,hot. Paige! Every time he pushed the thought away ,but every time it came back. Harder and more stubborn than before. He couldn't help it.

Went back down ,he had to get his books covered. And fill in some papers that asked a lot of personal info, like father's name ,job,etc… After a hour or two he was finished, he could do what he wanted! If Sharpay didn't enter.

"I see you're doing the books, do mines."

That was the other side of Sharpay ,the one he didn't liked. But he had to do as he wanted, or else…. Yes, a or else.. Situation. She would tell it to their parents and than he was lost.

After a one final sighs ,he started doing it. Until the bell ringed. Almost done, he walked to the door.

"Paige? Hi."

"Hi, Ryan. Want to go out on a date?"

"I'd love to. But I got to cover the books of Sharpay,my sister.".

"Let's do that first than."

She entered ,without me asking it ,and helped.

"Well,um,thanks . You shouldn't have done it."

"I know, but I didn't it anyway."

"Yeah, thanks."

"Let's go."

"Sure, to where?"

"Cinema. Let's go now . Don't want to miss the start, now do ya?"

"Nope."

"Thought so."

On that moment ,like someone gave a sign, the car of Prue came around the corner.

"And that's what is so great about a older sister." Paige smiled.

"Jump in, I don't have forever."

They drove to the cinema, leaving the books of Sharpay uncovered.

"Ryan! My books. Ryan!!"

Sharpay wasn't to pleased with this. Why weren't there anyone for her? What was not attractive at her? What did that _ Phoebe_ had what she didn't had, what Troy wanted? She sighed ,knowing she has to act now. But what could she do?

On that moment Ryan had the time of his life with Paige, she was funny ,yet serious . Prue had someone to, so Ryan could talk to her without any one that glance at them. Paige Halliwell , I love you.

"Paige ,do you want to be with me?"

"Well, we can try."

"Off course."

"Come here."

Paige kissed him and Ryan never had knew something that was so sweet as her kisses.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Just a little note, I won't be able to update because tomorrow and the next two weeks really, I'll be in France; And than the school begins in Belgium again ,so. I might take a while._

_Have fun reading this chapter._


	6. grounded

-1Ryan sighs . She did it again ,his sister , she told an untrue story and their parents believed her . And so Ryan is grounded for two months. Just because he left , he was more unhappy ,not only Paige is not here ,he's bored and can't go seeing someone. He could call someone though.

"Hi Troy."

"Hey Ryan, what's up?"

"Sharpay told yet another story and I'm grounded."

"Ow man ,I'm so sorry for you; I can come over, If you want?"

"Yeah, that'll be great."

"Ok man ,see ya."

"See ya soon."

So ,Troy came over with Cole and Zeke.

"Want to call Paige, now don't you?" Troy teased him a little.

"Or Phoebe for you?" He throw back.

Cole laughed.

"Maybe Gabriella to . What ya'll think ,Cole?"

"Let's do it. "

"But first. Some drinks ,guys?"

"Yah ,what do you have?"

"What you'll want;"

"Four Cola's, right?"

"Yeah ,that's cool for me."

When he came back ,he saw Zeke was a little unhappy.

"And you ,Zeke, already saw a girl you like?"

"Yeah ,but Prue is to old for me and well she doesn't really likes me ."

"Poor you,Zeke."

Troy took the phone to call the Halliwell sisters.

"Hi Phoebe ,you , Prue and Paige want to come over at Ryan's place,"

"Sure."

"Great, Bye."

"Gabriella ,it's me; Cole ,wanne come over at Ryan's place."

"Sure, see you soon."

"Ryan, Cole and Troy , I'm telling you guys. Prue 's not a good idea."

"We'll see ,no?"

"Yeah, but I'm sure."

"Is she her?"

"No."

"Than how do you know?"

"For sure Ryan means. "

Cole helped a little to convince Zeke that he needs to confront her.

"You'll never know for sure otherwise."

"Yeah, we mean it."

"I think your guys are right . Let me do this."

"Alright."

"That's the spirit!!"

"Is that a car or two coming ?"

"They're here ."

"Prue too; Good luck Zeke."


	7. Prue

-1Ding dong was the new sound of bad luck for Zeke. He sighs once more ,while Ryan walks to the door.

"Hi ladies, may I take your coats."

"Sure you may." Paige bowed and Ryan just had to smile.

"Thanks." was the cold answer of Prue.

"Um ,pardon our sister . Thank you."

"Gabriella , glad you're here."

"Hi guys … Cole."

The hi's were everywhere , but Zeke was left alone. Cuz Prue ,well , she's cold and doesn't give him any attention.

"Want my attention ,kid?"

"?? Yeah."

"Than you got to change ,badly. Not that you need to be a rebel, just act a little older and so."

"I'll do everything for you."

Prue laughed ," You're not the only one ,you know."

"Yeah , logical."

"Thanks. Well ,got to go. See you."

"Yeah ,see you."

"Prue! You're leaving?!?"

"Yeah."

"Sorry Troy and the rest but we got to go."

"And we to."

"Well thanks for coming . Cole ,Gabrielle and the Halliwell 's."

"Your welcome."

They all left, leaving Zeke and Ryan alone.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Shorter chapter _


	8. Troy's room makeover one

-1The alarm clock ringed ,and without really watching, Troy hit it. It felt. On the floor , in more than twenty pieces.

"Oh God."

He went out of bed to look at the fallen clock.

"That's going to be a new one."

He looked at his room who could use a makeover. A complete makeover. Away with those posters of Britney and Lindsey Logan , the yellow walls ,…..

As fast as possible ,it needs to change.

Change to Linkin Park and Nailpin , red walls ,white ceiling , and so on. So complete makeover.

He picked his cell phone and called Zach, Cole and the others; asking for help.

They'll said they'll come ………………. And they did. No Phoebe, no . He didn't wanted her to see this .

"Ok guys , who wants to help get rid of these posters and who wants to help to find posters or Linkin Park and so?"

"Me° and Chad will remove the posters." ° Zach

"Who are you?"

"She's Piper"

"Oh, I see . Please to met you, I'm Troy."

"Pleasure to met you too."

"Ok, Cole . You ,me, and Gabriella will find the posters."

"Ok"

"Piper, would you mind painting?"

"No ,I won't . Which Color?"

"Red and the ceiling white."

"OK"

And so on, everybody went to work. Searching ,painting , removing things,…..

Except Prue . She was the missing one. Zach signed.

"What's up?"

"Oh ,Chad; um, nothing."

"C'mon. I know that's not true."

"Um ,well, Prue."

"See ,that's something."

"Yeah, it's just… she doesn't cares about anything or anyone."

"Forget her… But that's easy said than done. You should see Vanessa."

"Who?"

"Vanessa Traces."

"Hmm ,don't know her."

"If we are done her, I introduce you to her."

"Well ,ok."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zach found what he searched , finally, his room was going to be something . Something cool, not old , or to young for him, just cool. Than Phoebe can come over and he wouldn't need to be ashamed.

"Ok,let's go."

"Cool."

"Thanks for helping guys, but it's not finished ."

"We'll come back."


	9. Troy's room part twolittle sneak peak

-1Within Five days the room was ready and looking tide. Really cool.

"Do you think Phoebe liked it."

"Ask her."

"I do."

"Phoebe, I, I,um , didn't know…"

"Kiss."

"I so glad you here."

"Um , yeah. I think we should go."

"Zach."

"Yeah?"

"Stay!"

"Why????"

"Hi."

"Prue.."

"For now ,yes."

"I don't get it."

"You'll soon see. I not staying long."

"Yeah."

"Saturday ,in the park, around five ,be there."

"?"

"Bye."

"Yeah ,see you.?" sighs

"I 'm sorry ,Pheebs. Um.."

"It's ok ."

"But you're sister.. She drives me into madness. Why is she always so …,so, ……cold?"

"That's just Prue."

"Ah well, see you guys and girls later."

"Bye."

Phoebe sat down on the bed and told Troy to come .

"So ,nice. Right?"

"As long as you like it. What do I have to say?"

"Cole, don't drive so fast. Cole!"

"What? Don't worry."

"Please, I'll feel save when you do."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

What will happen? Will they reach there destination? Or will something happen?

Till now ,the story was sweet as candy. No blood, no real fights, nothing.

Let's change it ,shall we?

Stay tuned…………….


End file.
